


Mischief Night

by scerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Scott McCall, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Scerek Halloween, Scott is Super Horny, Sex on the Jeep, Skinny Dipping, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: Stiles was, in a way, the cause of all this.(Or, Scott and Derek go skinny dipping.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Posey for doing this on Jane the Virgin:
> 
> In this AU, Monroe didn't get away. She was captured and arrested and werewolves aren't known... sorta.
> 
>  **Other Pairings:** Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Scott McCall (past, mentioned), Derek Hale/Jennifer Blake (past, mentioned), Braeden/Derek Hale (past, mentioned)

Stiles was, in a way, the cause of all this.

It was just a simple, throwaway comment between frenemies. A joke. Nothing serious.

After Monroe had been arrested and tried for murder, life in Beacon Hills had, surprisingly, started going back to normal. The Anuk-Ite's influence over the town had subsided and people would begin to forget why they were so terrified of those strange kids in study hall. Or the hot deputy at the sheriff's station. Or the sweet old lady next door (who was actually a wendigo and had been eating some of the neighor's pets). Many of them just shrugged things off with a, _"Dude, it's Beacon Hills"_ and never spoke of it again. And others had just completely forgotten the entire experience altogether.

Liam could safely roam the halls with Mason and Corey. Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Theo wouldn't have to hide their faces from the law like a pack of fugitives. And Noah resumed his position as the town sheriff while Scott's dad handled any messy paperwork that needed to be handled. In short, things would be okay... for now.

Peter had gone on his way, happily leaving Beacon Hills to the wind and enjoying his life at his condo with his expensive sports cars. Malia and Scott kissed each other goodbye before she left for France, an amicable break-up of something that had just barely begun to have roots. And before long, Stiles and Lydia would eventually be taking off to their respective universities, but not before they threw one last party at Lydia's grandmother's lake house to celebrate.

There weren't really that many people to party with, just a respectful gathering of whoever was left in Beacon Hills and a big table of junk food that Stiles and Liam happily scarfed down. To everybody's surprise, Derek showed up almost two hours late, hands dug deep into his jacket pockets, looking very cool and collected.

"Wow," Stiles had said, amused. And this is where the story began. "I didn't think you did parties, Derek."

Derek looked annoyed and it had only took twenty seconds for Stiles to get him there. "I have fun, too."

This prompted a belly laugh from Stiles, raising his bottle of root beer in a mock toast. "I never thought 'Derek Hale'and 'fun' could fit in the same sentence." He took a big, loud gulp of his soda. "Unless it's _'Derek Hale never has fun'_ or _'Derek Hale is not fun at all'_."

Derek let out a huff, very clearly not impressed at Stiles making jokes at his expense, as Scott was watching and shaking his head at the entire exchange in the background. Lydia promptly swatted Stiles on the arm before dragging him away to cuddle up on the couch as Mason and Corey picked out what movie they were all going to see. Since it was getting close to Halloween, they figured they'd choose some slasher flick that Derek was not at all interested in watching. His entire life was a slasher flick.

Stiles had waved him off. "See? You're no fun, Sourwolf," he said before Lydia captured his lips into her own.

With another annoyed huff and roll of his eyes that he was so famously known for, Derek trudged out of the house without saying a word. He knew that making an appearance would just turn out to be awkward and uncomfortable for everyone. But he wanted to see Scott before leaving town because they didn't really get a chance to have a real talk with each other. Scott had seemed incredibly relieved when he saw Derek before he practically tackled him in a warm hug. They never really hugged before, but it felt so familiar and right. Like two halves becoming whole.

Derek was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he walked all the way toward the lake, a little ways from the house where water and the rocky lake shoreline met. The moon was half full, but that didn't stop the water from shimmering in its light. He stared blankly ahead of him, thoughts running in his head. He didn't have a real plan of where to go, just away from Beacon Hills. There was nothing here for him anymore. Scott was probably the last real reason to come back, and now that the war was over and Scott was very likely leaving too, what next?

Derek's ears perked at the sound of someone approaching, but the familiar scent put him at ease.

"I'm not mad," Derek said as he kept his gaze forward at the water as Scott walked up beside him.

They stood next to each other in silence, looking out at the water and not at each other, before Scott finally spoke up. "I think you're fun," he said, rather lamely.

However, Derek could feel his mouth quirking up into a small smirk. "No, you don't."

Scott grinned. "No, I don't." Finally, he turned his head to Derek. "Mostly because I've never seen you have fun."

Derek just shrugged. "It's fine," he said, "I don't really care what Stiles thinks."

"He might have a point though," Scott said, "When was the last time you had fun?"

Derek's face scrunched up in thought. "I don't know. When was the last time I hit Stiles?"

Scott laughed. It was a small, genuine laugh, but it was a laugh, and Derek was happy to see him smiling again. Scott needed to smile. He had looked so ready to have a breakdown after Deucalion had died and the war heavy on his head. And when he hugged Derek, it like he was the only person in the world who could make it better.

And there Derek goes, thinking about the damned hug again. He had a feeling why that hug affected him so much, but now wasn't the time to delve into that.

"You know what would be really fun?" Scott asked with a coy smile, pulling Derek out of his thoughts. He looked at Scott expectantly, before the young Alpha spoke again. "Swimming."

Derek's brows furrowed, confused. "Swimming?" he asked, and it was such a random thing to say that Derek thought he might not have heard him right.

But Scott nodded his head. His smile grew wide, a little mischievousness behind that innocent grin. "Let's go swimming," he prompted, jerking his head over to the calm lake. It was probably fifty to sixty degrees out and the water was probably freezing cold.

Derek's face was still scrunched up in bewilderment. "Now?" Scott nodded. "It's cold... and we don't even have any swim trunks."

Scott tilted his head cutely. "I know..."

Derek still didn't seem to understand where Scott was getting at until he saw the young wolf pulling off his jacket while he toed off his sneakers. Soon, he pulled his shirt over his head and was now unbuckling his belt, and Derek finally understood what Scott was talking about. Suddenly, Derek's face became flushed at the thought of skinny-dipping with Scott. It seemed so childish and immature for Derek to indulge in such a thing, let alone be so embarrassed at the thought of seeing Scott naked.

Scott had walked forward toward the shoreline after slipping out of his jeans and, for a second, Derek thought he might jump in with his underwear on. But that changed when Scott pulled them down his shapely legs and tossed them over his shoulder, allowing to Derek to be treated to a perfect view of Scott's incredible ass in the moonlight. It was practically art.

Before long, Scott was already waist-deep in the water before diving under and swimming out further. Derek, on the hand, stood in place, unsure of what to do. His mind had stopped working for a second as he tried to process what just happened. Scott was naked. Derek had seen Scott naked and it was amazing. For the first time in a long time, Derek was genuinely caught off-guard. For most of his adult life, he had trained himself to be on alert at all times. Even when he let his walls down with Jennifer, he was still able to react properly when she revealed herself to be the Darach. Even when he was unprepared, Derek was still prepared.

But this? Derek Hale never expected this.

"Come on, Derek." Scott was waving at him from his spot in the water. "Have some fun."

 _Fun._ There was that word again. Stiles' obnoxious voice began to flood his mind. _Derek Hale never has fun. Derek Hale is not fun at all._

In no universe was Derek Hale ever going to prove Stiles Stilinski right.

Much to Scott's surprise, Derek pulled his jacket off and there was no going back from here. His shirt came next, and then his pants, and all the while, he could see Scott leering at him from his place in the lake, head dipped half-way underwater, like an alligator waiting on its prey, enough so that he could still watch Derek undress. It made Derek's heart race a bit. It might have been the excitement of going skinny-dippping. Or it might have just been... something else entirely.

Nevertheless, Derek never took his eyes off Scott as he pulled his boxer-briefs down and kicked them backward in one fell swoop before jogging over to the lake. Just as he had predicted, the water was insanely cold, but he warmed up quickly and before long, he was swimming out to where Scott was at.

"Impressive," Scott said with a wide grin as he treaded his hands over the water. "See? Isn't this fun?"

Derek scoffed. "Yeah, _real_ fun," he replied sarcastically as he tried to ignore the chilly wind against his erect nipples. "I'm having loads of fun."

Scott was looking at him coyly, almost flirtatiously, and it confused Derek. He had a pretty good feeling of where Scott was leading towards, but he didn't want to make assumptions and possibly ruin the mood between them. If there was something there, he would have to let Scott make the first move.

Apparently, the first move was Scott splashing water in Derek's face and now they were having water fight as if Derek was teenager again. At some point, their little childish antics had ended when Derek surged forward and grabbed Scott by the wrists so he could cease his little water war, all the way laughing at their silliness.

It took less than a second for them to realize that Derek was holding Scott eerily close to him. Too close to be considered friendly, but neither made a single move. Instead, they stared in each other's eyes, fondly. Any fear between them was gone, because both of them knew what was going on and it put them at ease.

Their silence was deafening, and it was almost frustratingly taking too long for one of them to speak up, so Scott decided that he would be the one to do it. "Are you seriously gonna force me to make the first move?"

There was no reason to beat around the bush. They both knew what they wanted.

Derek loosened his grip on Scott, before replying, "I thought this was the first move?"

They both leaned forward at the same time, meeting each other halfway in a searing kiss. Scott wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pulling them tighter together, as Derek snaked his hands down underneath the water to grab that delectable ass of his. It was like their first hug back at the lot, intimate and unexpected, but amazing in all the right ways. Two halves becoming a whole once again. Except this time, it was more intense and definitely more than friendly.

They didn't know how long the kiss lasted. It could've been minutes, it could've just been seconds. Either way, Scott had to pull away to get some air. He sighed contently. "God, I wanted to do that so badly when you came back."

"Me too," Derek responded quickly, too quick for his liking.

Scott chuckled. "Really?"

Derek looked him in the eye, that same fondness and adoration he had for the young wolf returning. "Definitely."

Scott giggled before shyly ducking his head against Derek's shoulder in a wonderfully adorable gesture.

When he was done acting like a giddy school girl, Scott looked right back up at Derek, smiling and saying, "Thank you for coming back for me."

Derek smiled back at him. "I'll always come back for you."

Scott was speechless, still grinning like a goofball and still looking at Derek like he was the world. He had forgotten what that look was. He couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him like that. Even with Braeden.

After a while, it seemed like Scott was beginning to contemplate something in his head and it made Derek curious. There was a spike in Scott's heartbeat and the scent of desire strong in Derek's nostrils.

"Your penis is touching my penis," Scott said finally. And it wasn't at all what Derek expected to hear.

Derek looked down, even though he couldn't see the lower halves of their bodies. Still, he could feel the way their thighs were pressed together and how their cocks were sort of floating underneath the water, but still brushing up against one another. They were a little chubbed up from their kiss, but the cold water was keeping them from standing at full mast. From what Derek could tell, Scott should be very proud for someone his age.

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it is."

"We should get out now," Scott suggested.

"To get back to the party?" Derek asked.

Scott bit his lower lip, still playing the innocent routine. "Actually, there's something I wanted to show you in my jeep."

"You mean Stiles' jeep?"

Scott shrugged. "Technically, it's mine. He gave it to me."

Derek didn't argue, only nodding. "What's in the jeep?"

The innocent look dropped from Scott's face and he intensely stared Derek down, dead in the eye, and it was most definitely not innocent at all. "The back seat."

Derek knew that he should probably tell Scott things were moving too fast. After all, you wouldn't want things to get too hot and heavy, too quickly. That was probably the mature way to approach this. But then there was a dominant part of Derek that egged him on, to just say _fuck it_ and go with Scott to the jeep and do whatever he had in mind. That side definitely won out.

They held hands as Scott led the way back to the shore where they put on their underwear and their jackets before gathering up their rest of their clothes and shoes and tip-toeing all the way past the lake house, where everyone appeared to still be inside and watching the movie, and to where the cars were parked in the driveway. Derek made a quick dash for his camaro to retrieve something from the dashboard before returning to the jeep.

Scott had tossed their clothes into the back and pulled out a blanket so they could clean off their dirty feet before they were seat in the front and Scott was driving off. He was thankful that Roscoe was choosing tonight to behave himself. It seemed like even the Roscoe the Jeep wanted to see Scott and Derek get it on. Luckily for them, Lydia's lake house was only a short distance away from the Preserve and before long, Scott had parked the jeep at Look-Out Point, where they could see the lights of the town from the cliff.

Derek looked over his shoulder at the back space. It was very compact. Hardly enough room, if any, for someone as tall as him. And with Scott under him or on top of him, there was no way they were going to be able to fit for their little late-night tryst.

"We are definitely not going to fit in the back seat," he pointed out.

Scott frowned. "Yeah, I didn't really think that one through, did I?"

He leaned over the wheel, looking out at the front of the jeep with narrowed eyes; deep in thought.

"You know," he began, "There's plenty of room on the hood."

Derek's brain completely shut off. This was not the Scott he was used to seeing. He wondered if this libidinous side of Scott was always there. He never gave much thought to Scott's sex life until now, but he does recall how much he stank of teenage hormones whenever the kid was mooning over Allison or Kira. He was silently thankful he wasn't around when Scott and Malia were a thing since she and Derek were cousins and he was trying really hard not to think about that at all. By now, the entire jeep reeked of lust and the freshwater from the lake. It was a comforting scent and at the same time, it drove Derek's senses wild.

The image of Scott sprawled out over the hood, legs in the air while Derek fucks him into oblivion had him harder than it had ever been. And his dick has gotten him in a lot of trouble a time or two.

"We're really doing this?" he asked, because his heart is racing and he needed to know that Scott wasn't going to chicken out on him. Derek could tell Scott was anxious. But he was practically drowning in arousal at this point, and he was sure Scott could sense the same thing coming from Derek. It was the point of no return. The high from their desire was too much to ignore.

Scott responded by leaning over and planting his lips against Derek's in a soft kiss, which Derek deepened when he grabbed a fistful of Scott's hair to pull him in closer than humanly possible.

Scott dug out a large blanket for them to use from the back seat before they leaped out of the car together and slowly walked toward the front where Scott laid out the blanket on the hood and leaned his back against it while Derek pressed his body against his. Their lips melded together, hot and wet and fervent, desperate to memorize every corner of each other's mouths. Derek's heart was going a mile a minute. Contrary to popular belief, Derek Hale wasn't above adventurous activities such as this. He had a fun side, a mischievous side. But this was different. This was Scott. The same bratty teenager who got bit by his psychotic uncle and cause him a whole lot of grief and at the same time, gave him friendship and kindness.

Eager hands began to tug at Derek's clothes before he let the young Alpha do away with his jacket and shirt, leaving Derek's upper body exposed to the cool breeze of the night. Meanwhile, Derek was busy unbuckling Scott's belt before moving to the buttons on his jeans. With one swift move, Derek lifted Scott off the ground and on top of the hood to allow Derek to remove his pants, underwear, socks and shoes with ease. An amused chuckled creeped out of Scott's mouth as Derek grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him forward, wrapping Scott's legs around his waist and pulling the boy in for another passionate kiss.

"I want you," Scott moaned through shaky breaths.

Derek didn't need to be told twice. He made quick work of his pants and underwear, tossing them aside to where he'd thrown Scott's pants and he was now fully naked against the glowing moonlight; a sight to behold. He bent down on one knee and buried his face against Scott's perfect ass, lapping and probing every inch he could with his tongue, which left the Alpha crying out to him. If he could, he would probably tease Scott with as many slow licks as possible, but Derek's dick was alreayd leaking precum, eagerly anticipating the big moment, so he was going to skip foreplay and get Scott as much prep as he can as quickly as possible.

When he was satisfied with his work, he stood back up and began teasing the Alpha's hole with his thick fingers, stretching him and getting him ready.

Scott whined, begging him to hurry and give him what he wanted. And again, if Derek wasn't so horny, he would've purposely took his time torturing and teasing the boy.

After adding a third finger, Derek finally decided that Scott was ready to take him fully and he pulled out with a wet pop and lined his cock up against Scott's entrance, reveling in the sweet heat with each agonizing inch going forward. Before long, Derek's dick was fully sheathed in Scott's hole and effectively making Scott roar out into the night. Derek really hoped the others didn't catch wind of that or they'll notice they've been gone all night.

The first minute was Derek just feeling himself inside Scott, trying to lock it into his memory of the way Scott clenched and tightened himself around Derek's thick cock. The way Scott couldn't even keep his eyes open, head thrown back and mouth slacked in bliss. Derek almost came from the beautiful site. The first thrust was slow, testing the velvety warmth of Scott's ass before he quickened the pace. The second thrust was eagerness to feel it all again, and before long, Derek was full on fucking Scott against the hood of Stiles' jeep.

Fucking his best friend on top of his car was probably the best revenge Derek could get on that little spazz.

"Harder," Scott demanded as Derek picked up the pace, sliding out before slamming back in with twice the force. "Harder!"

It may have been the werewolf stamina, but Scott was impressively taking Derek's big cock like only a True Alpha could. Derek braced his foot against the headlight to get a better angle before furiously pumping into Scott full force with no intention to stop anytime soon.

Grunts, growls and everything in between were exchanged between the two wolves, the heady scent of lust and sex surrounding them and making their senses go all over the place. It was only them, the jeep, and the moonlight. They weren't going to waste any second they had together.

Scott reached out for his own cock, tugging on it in motion with Derek's thrusts, bringing himself closer to release as Derek's orgasm began to build in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm getting there," he warned as he slammed into Scott with a particularly hard thrust. "I'm getting real close."

Scott was lost in his own world, eyes still shut, hand furiously jerking at his cock, and sweat glistening over his face and soaking into his shirt. Seeing the Alpha being come undone was ethereal. An out-of-body experience that so few are privileged to see.

"I'm c-cumming, Derek! I'm cumming!" Scott cried before his cock began dribbling out thick ropes of cum over his stomach and shirt.

And that was when Derek lost it. He snuck in a few final thrusts before pulling out of Scott and throwing a hand down to jerk himself to release. Seconds later, he was cumming, too, white, watery streams shooting out and ruining Scott's shirt even more. A few drops might have even landed on Stiles' jeep.

Stiles was going to kill Scott. So, so worth it.

Once the high of their passion was finally sated, Scott lifted his head. "Having fun yet?"

Derek let out a chuckle, still out of breath from their nighttime activities. "Loads of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott had pulled off his soiled shirt and tossed it aside before grabbing the blanket and laying it out on the ground beside the jeep like a picnic blanket. Derek hadn't bothered to get dressed, so the two were just laying out lazily in the moonlight in a post-coital haze. It was weirdly domestic, almost tooth-rottingly sweet with the way Scott was cuddling up against his side and tangling his limbs with Derek's. It was cold as shit, but their bodies were warm against each other.

"Are you always this affectionate after sex?" Derek said amusedly.

Scott was absent-mindedly twirling the hairs on Derek's chest and nipples. It was beginning to turn Derek on a little bit if he was being honest.

"I've always been a cuddler. I just never get to do it as often as I'd like." He lifted himself up enough to quickly peck a kiss against Derek's beard before resuming his place under Derek's arm.

Scott was moving his leg around, boredly, like he was thinking and not thinking at the same time. As he was doing this, he also was rubbing his hands over Derek's chest and feeling the taut muscle underneath each pec, ab and anything else within arms reach. Before long, Scott pressed his body even closer against Derek's and it was clear that all of the invasive touching was getting Scott horny.

"Scott..." Derek warned. "I think you could use something to calm your nerves."

"I think I know exactly what that is..." Scott replied with a shit-eating grin as he snaked his hand down to Derek's half-hard cock and tugged on it.

Derek snorted before reach out for his jacket and digging into the side pocket until he pulled out a lighter and a small baggie that contined strips of paper and what looked like...

"Is that weed?" Scott asked bluntly. "Can we even...?"

He trailed off, still looking confused as Derek rolled up a joint. " _Aconitum ferox._ "

Scott tilted his head cutely. "Wolfsbane?"

"Indian monkshood," Derek clarified. "It's a weak form of wolfsbane, but it's effective enough to get you..."

"High?"

"Pretty much."

Scott gave him a look. "Werewolf marijuana? That's a thing?"

Derek could only smile as he placed the tip of the joint into his mouth and lit it up. "Peter used to get it for me when I was still in high school."

Classic Peter Hale. Always a terrible influence on his young nephew.

"This wasn't exactly what I was hoping to suck on right now..." Scott grumbled.

After taking his hit, Derek passed the joint over to Scott, who took it with calculating eyes. "Oh, don't worry," Derek said. "I want to feel that as much as you want to give it to me."

Scott sighed before placing the joint between his lips and taking a hit. It took a bit, but Scott could feel his body become lighter, more relaxed and less tense. With a smug, satisfied smirk, Derek took the joint back from Scott and took a long, deep hit before exhaling.

They lied there in silence, each taking a hit from the weed every now and again until most of the first joint was burned out and Derek started working on a new one. Scott just stared blankly at the sky, watching the stars glitter and the moon shine happily on the two lovers down below. It was tranquil, maybe even romantic. Except he wasn't even sure if that was the right word to describe them. They hadn't even talked about what they were just yet.

Derek took another hit before breaking the silence. "It's beautiful. I missed these times."

"What times?"

"Not having to worry about anything."

It was a sad thing to say. Derek didn't exactly remember when was the last time he had a moment's peace. Frankly, he wasn't even sure he ever had one. Every day felt like a new worry, a new threat. Maybe that was why Stiles made jokes about Derek never having fun because he _never gets to have fun._

"I get it," Scott replied. "Not having to deal with hunters or alphas or nogitsunes... It's nice."

Derek nodded his head, still looking up at the moon. "At least, you'll be away from this place. Off to UC Davis and never looking back."

Scott furrowed his brows. Derek clarified, "Stiles told me you got accepted. That's great. I'm happy for you."

Scott was silent and his heartbeat sort of picked up speed. He smelled nervous, uneasy. "It would be... if I was going."

Derek looked at him in shock. "Why not? What happened."

But Scott just shrugged, seemingly apathetic. "I lied. I didn't get in." Suddenly his scent turned sad. "They said that all the times I skipped class and me turning in the application late... It made me seem unreliable and unfocused. All that packing I was doing over the summer was just for show..."

Derek frowned, sighing. "Scott, I'm so sorry."

It wasn't fair. Scott was supposed to get out. He was the last one. He needed to get away from this horrible place before it ruined him beyond repair the way it did Derek. Scott had already looked worn out and pushed to his limits when Derek arrived into town. And that was only days ago. Any longer in this shithole of a town and Scott might not even survive the year.

"It's okay," Scott whispered, pressing a somber kiss to Derek's chest. "I wanna stay anyway."

"Why would you want to stay?" Derek asked.

"This town needs me, Derek," Scott said with a sigh. "I've made up my mind. I can't leave."

"No, Scott."

"You said it yourself. This town needs someone like me to protect it."

Derek remembered telling him that. Back at the hospital while they waited for Stiles to get his CAT scan. It felt like forever ago and Derek really wished he had just shut up at that time. This town wasn't supposed to be Scott's burden. He should've known better than to lay that kind of pressure on Scott's shoulders. No matter how incredible of a werewolf he was, he was still, after all, a teenager. He was a kid who was scared out of his mind, who just wanted to play lacrosse, date girls, and be a normal teenager. And Peter took that away from him that night...

Derek never realized that Scott had feelings, too. Scott may have a been a stubborn kid, but he was allowed to take care of himself. He was allowed to think of himself before he thought of others. Except that has never been Scott McCall's style and Derek now regrets ever giving Scott the impression that he should be the town's protector.

Derek wanted to argue further but he could see the obduration all over Scott's face, so he dropped the subject. But this conversation was not over. There was no way Derek was ever going to let Scott stay in Beacon Hills longer than he needed to.

After a while, the cold air finally started getting to them and they pulled on their jeans and retired over to the jeep to warm up against the heater.

"So what happens now?" Scott asked. "Are we, like, friends with benefits or...?"

There was a lingering question on the end of his tongue. Derek wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Or." Derek replied dryly.

"So, like, boyfriends?" Scott immediately cringed when he said it. This was way too early for that.

Derek looked pensive. "Friends. We're friends..."

"Friends, who...?"

"Friends who care a lot about each other." He smiled at him. "And have sex."

"Amazing sex."

"Exactly."

Derek started up the jeep. Scott figured Stiles would be pissed if he let Derek drive, so naturally, he let Derek drive. Before they could leave, Scott's eyes zeroed in something in the back seat.

"You didn't put your underwear back on?"

Derek shook his head and a lightbulb went off in Scott's head. Scott started to move over to Derek's seat, and Derek was confused for a second before Scott's head disappeared into his crotch and suddenly, his zipper was being pulled down and his cock was out and engulfed in a hot, wet mouth.

"Oh..." Derek yelped when Scott began suckling on his head. "Okay," he finished with casual acceptance.

He did promise Scott after all. He might as well sit back and enjoy it.

Scott hummed around Derek's cock, tasting the tangy, saltiness of his precum and feeling the way it hardened to its full length, allowing Scott a moment to appreciate just how beautiful it was. It was long and thick, enough that Scott's fingers almost fit entirely around it, and it complete with two large balls at the end, covered with tufts of black hair. In short, it was the perfect cock. The perfect cock to complete the perfect man.

Scott didn't know why it took him so long to realize how hot Derek was, but now, with Derek's dick in his mouth, was as good of a time as any. When he was satisfied with how slick with spit Derek was, Scott began to jerk him furiously, listening to the wet sound it made as Scott's hand went up and down. Derek responded accordingly, throwing his head back and letting out soft moans in the process.

"Scott, I'm not gonna last very long," Derek grunted.

Scott went back to work, sucking on the head and rhthymically keeping up a steady pace on the shaft. He felt a shaky hand against the back of his head, pushing him further down on Derek's dick and allowing the man to buck up into his mouth with more urgency.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum," Derek growled, thrusting his hips in unison with Scott's bobbing head in one pleasuring and fluid motion.

Suddenly, Scott felt his mouth being filled with a warm, salty liquid and with Derek's hand keeping him down and his cock poking itself upward, all Scott could do was happily swallow down Derek's load. When Derek was finished, Scott snatched up Derek's underwear from the back seat and began jerking himself into the cloth. The arousal from blowing Derek and the taste of him in his mouth was enough to have Scott cumming just seconds later.

"What was that for?" Derek was smiling at him.

Scott tossed the soiled cloth in the back seat. "Revenge. For you."

"For me?" Derek asked, confused.

Scott simply nodded. And that was the end of the conversation before Derek was driving off back to the lake house before the others started to get worried.

When they arrived, the rest of the pack were already saying their goodbyes to one another. Scott and Derek got dressed the best that they could. Scott's shirt was unwearable, so he settled to just having his jacket zipped up so the others were none the wiser.

"Now where were you two?" Stiles questioned as the two wolves walked up to the house.

"Out for a drive," Scott said.

"Do anything fun?"

Derek looked over at Scott, who ducked his head, trying to hide the smirk on his face. "Nope. Not really."

Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Of course not. Same old Derek."

"Yeah," Derek said flatly with a forced smile. "Same old me."

Scott tossed the keys to Stiles. "By the way, I think you should take Liam home."

"Why?" Liam chimed in. "I came with Mason."

"No, you should definitely go with Stiles," Scott asserted, exchanging a smile with Derek. "In his jeep."

Liam didn't press the matter further and just went with Stiles to his jeep. Scott and Derek quickly snuck away to his camaro, barely containing their fits of laughter.

"You know Liam's gonna smell what we did, right?" Derek said once they were safely in the car. He already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Stiles is probably going to burn the jeep when Liam tells him," Scott giggled.

Like clockwork, Scott's phone began buzzing in his pocket. He took until eight rings before swiping the answer button where he was treated with Stiles actually _**shrieking**_ over the phone.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX INSIDE MY BABY?"

And Derek and Scott finally broke their resolve and started bursting out laughing. Scott was laughing too hard to even come up with a response, so Derek snatched the phone up and answered for him.

"No. He only blew me," Derek said. It sounded so unlike him that even Stiles would probably not even recognize it was him. "We had sex on the hood of your jeep."

"DEREK, YOU ASSHO—"

Derek hung up on him, starting the car and driving off to wherever the night took them.

"He's definitely gonna burn the jeep," Scott declared when their laughter subsided.

_RIP, Roscoe. You had a good run._


End file.
